The present invention relates to an adjustable exercise suspension system with a hanging weight to improve exercises and techniques for functional training, full body strength, mobility, flexibility, core strength, and other fitness workouts. Related methods for using the suspension system and exercising are also disclosed.
Numerous types of resistance training approaches have been used in the past for improving strength by targeting various muscle groups. One category of weight training equipment relies on a separate weight element of some type which provides the resistance. Weight lifting with “free weights” is highly favored for effectively working a great variety of muscle groups due to the unrestricted directional motions possible and involvement of the user's core. Free weight lifting uses barbells or dumbbells which the user must completely handle and stabilize on their own during the exercise motion. Although there is a wide range of exercise motions possible to work different muscle groups, some inexperienced or older users may have difficulty using and controlling the weight. This increases the risk of injury by either accidentally dropping the weight or overextension of the body part involved into an awkward position which may cause muscle or tendon tears.
Other lifting equipment utilizes a stack of confined weight plates which are restricted to vertical up/down movement by a rack. The weight stack is coupled to a cable pulley system including handles which are moved by a seated user to raise and lower the stack of weight plates. The range of exercise motion and groups of muscles which can be targeted is thus very limited, thereby requiring a specialized machine for each type of weight lifting exercise performed. This can become an expensive proposition particularly for a home user.
Another category of weight training equipment relies solely on resistance created by the user's own body weight for exercising. This includes various types of strap systems in which the straps are attached to some fixed object and the user holds the ends of the straps while pulling or lifting themselves against their own weight which provides the resistance. Resistance in this type system is thus limited by the user's own weight. In addition, traditional movements required in body weight strap training are foreign and awkward to infrequent exercisers compared to single muscle group focused exercises on plate loaded or selectively specialized weight machines. Although the only resistance is body weight, it is often difficult to maintain proper form and technique because of the high amount of core strength required to stabilize the entire body. Such conventional strap systems are therefore better adapted for use by advanced exercisers.
Yet another category of weight training equipment used substantially stretchable elastic rubber-like bands having an elastic memory to provide resistance for exercising. Such systems are limited by the elastic properties of the bands (e.g. spring constant). In addition, the variety of exercise motions and muscle groups which can be worked is very limited.
Improvements are desired in weight training equipment.